1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parking assist system and a parking assist method.
2. Description of Related Art
A parking assist system for assisting in parking a vehicle may be implemented in the vehicle. The parking assist system, for example, sets a moving target position on the basis of another stopped vehicle or a partition line. The parking assist system guides the vehicle to the target position.
There may be an obstacle, such as a wall and a curb, near a parking space. There is also known a parking assist system that sets a target position while avoiding such an obstacle or informs a driver that there is an obstacle near (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-58247 (JP 2014-58247A)).